


I Will Stay by Your Side

by Limitless_Mind



Series: The Lovers and the Haters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Eliza - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Henry Laurens - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute stuff, homophobia again, its lafayette guys, jefferson gets cussed out, jefferson's being a jerk, madison and asthma are best friends, mention of correctional schools, oh my god its the schuyler sisters, tagging is hard jeez, thomas jefferson being homophobic, tjeffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Mind/pseuds/Limitless_Mind
Summary: John Laurens shows up at his favorite place in the world, and immediately falls for the cute new guy staying with him and his friends.Then Jefferson shows up, and ruins everyone's life. Just John's luck.





	1. Correctional Schools Don't Work

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA-D. ALL TYPOS ARE MY OWN FAULT. 
> 
> Let's try that again. Hi, my name is Limitless_Mind, and I am utter trash. This is my first fic on Ao3 about pretty much anything, so forgive any grave disturbances on my part. I will try to post as fast as I can but no promises.
> 
> This was based off of "At Camp Revolutionary" by gwenstcy (loosely). 
> 
> Without further useless crap, please enjoy and leave kudos and comment and do all of the stuff that I have still not figured out how to do. :)

Chapter 1

 

Laurens sighed, the wind ruffling his curly ponytail. It was so nice to be back in his favorite place. He could feel the sun baking his face already, dispelling the most recent conversation on the phone with his father about his "abnormal sexual preference". _Jesus, dad_. Laurens ran up to the nearest counselor.

“Hi! Long time no see, Laurens!” The gangly, acne-covered counselor grinned and pulled his kite down.

“Wassup, Franklin.” Laurens smirked. “What cabin am I in this time?”

“Oh, honestly, what do you frigging think. Good lord, Jack, where has your head gone. Of course -”

“I’m in Insurgence.”

“- you’re in Insurgence -”

“With Lafayette and Mulligan.”

“- with Lafayette, Mulligan, and Hamilton.”

“Wait, what. Hamilton?”

“New guy.”

“Alright, thanks, Franklin.”

“No prob.” Laurens ran to the cabin he had stayed in since he had first started to go to Camp Blue Coat.The cabin was simple, a tad larger than the rest of them, and had _Insurgence_ painted on the side in painfully neat letters. The first thing he heard to greet him to his home was,

 

“NO! You use the fucking purple yarn for that!!!”

_“Pourquoi?”_

“Why? Because I told you to! Now your goddamn knitting project is ruined. Great, Lafayette.” Herc was at it already.

 _“Il est pas ruiné.”_ Lafayette was laughing. Laurens could just see them holding the knitting needles, cracking up.

“You know I don’t speak fucking French. Hamilton, please tell me what this seven-named idiot just said.”

“They said to stop bitching and go away because Hamilton is writing a school paper.” A new voice with a faint accent that Laurens couldn’t quite put his finger on. Lafayette was laughing harder now.

“That is not what I said, _mon ami_.”

“That’s what he should do.”

“Wait . . . why are you writing a school paper in the middle of summer?”

"Why not, Mulligan?”

“Because summer . . . never mind. My words are wasted on you, nerd.”

 

Laurens took a deep breath and strode into the cabin. He was so ready to see Lafayette and Hercules again. Laf had been at Stanford as an exchange student from France, and Hercules had been in Minnesota, of all goddamn places, trying to find a place to start his tailoring business. Why Herc liked sewing, no one knew except maybe Laf.

  
When Laurens threw open the door, he got tackled.

 

“MON AMIIIIIIIIII, IT’S BEEN TOO LOOOOONG!”

“Hi, Laf!”

“Oh, hey, Laurens!”

“Mulligan!!” He got a hug from Hercules too, and it was surprisingly non-bonecrushing. Hercules was muscular and broad-shouldered, but was really just a sweetie who sewed you little heart pillows for Valentine's Day.

“Hamilton, get off that trashy laptop if you know what is good for you, and get your nerdy ass over here to meet Laurens.” There was a sigh and the sound of something shutting. A boy a bit younger than the rest of them strode over. Laurens felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Hamilton’s eyes were black and burning with intelligence and passion. He had short-ish dark hair yanked back in a ponytail. He was holding a Starbucks, which said ages about how many all-nighters he pulled per week. The new kid smiled tiredly.

“Hello. I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“I’m John Laurens. Pleased to meet you. Just call me Laurens.” They shook hands and John felt his heart flutter. 'The people at the school dad sent me to said that this wouldn’t happen anymore. Why do I feel this way then?'

“When you two are done flirting, dinner! Laurens, dump your shit over there. It’s burgers tonight, mon ami!” Laurens felt himself get dragged out of the door by Mulligan, Lafayette smiling wickedly behind him.

“Gimme a second to grab my laptop, guys.” Hamilton ducked back into the cabin. Lafayette leaned over Laurens.

“ _Mon ami est amoureux._ ”

“I don’t need to speak French to know exactly what you just said.” Laurens scowled. “I DO NOT like Hamilton. Get fucking real, you French Fry.” Lafayette smiled more evilly with every word.

“Well, since _mon cher_ Hercules and I are already together -”

“WAIT WHAT? YOU AND MULLIGAN ARE DATING??”

“Shit. Man, we were meaning to tell you . . .” Hercules glared at Lafayette.

“Herc. Let me go.” Laurens picked himself up from the ground and looked at them indignantly. “Why do I never know this? YOU GUYS NEED TO START TELLING ME WHAT’S GOING ON!” Then he smiled, unable to stay angry for long at the good news, and Laf pulled him into a hug.

“You’re not angry, _mon ami_?” Lafayette was non-binary, so dating a guy wouldn’t be weird for them. Laurens wished that his family was as understanding as Lafayette’s.

“Why would I be angry? But you guys need to start telling me. Congrats.” He ruffled Lafayette’s poofy hair, even though Laf was about six inches taller than him. Hamilton came out with a laptop case that looked like it had seen better days.

“Dinner?”

“Dinner. Come on, Hamilton. The mess hall is -”

“HI YOU GUYS.” A weeb named Charles Lee bounded up to them with a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Oh dammit, here it comes.” Hamilton had already experienced the Lee Rant, apparently. It was famous at camp.

“This year, I’m a senior counselor, you guys! Isn’t that great?”

“Let’s see how long you last before someone with a decent serial killer mask makes you shit the bed, AGAIN,” Laurens growled. “Every time, Washington keeps reappointing you. I don’t get it.”

“Maybe he knows I’m responsible.”

“You left the campfire unattended and most of the dining hall was reduced to ashes,” Hamilton spat.

“Le nouveau gosse likes debating, mon ami. He was talking about LGBTQ+ rights within five minutes of conversation,” Lafayette whispered.

“Trustworthy,” Lee attempted.

“You stole fifty dollars straight out of Washington’s wallet and the best part is that HE CAUGHT YOU DOING IT.” Hamilton had evidently been filled in by Lafayette.

“Uh . . . friendly?”

 

“Do you need me to even start with what you said to that new kid two years ago?” Laurens stepped in. After Lee bounded away, Hamilton smiled at Laurens, who felt his face flush. Lafayette grinned at Hercules, who had an arm slung around Lafayette’s shoulders.

“I got in a fight with him last year,” Laurens offered. Hamilton’s eyes widened.

“REALLY? How’d it go?”

“I got off with a split lip and a few bruises, but Lee had the famous double shiner and a broken rib.”

“Double shiner . . . oh, damn. I’m kind of scared of you now.”

“As long as you don’t turn out like that, you’re fine, mon ami,” Lafayette said. “We only see Rage Laurens when someone he doesn’t like insults someone that he does like.” They mouthed 'Hamilton' at Laurens, who flipped them off.

“C’mon, fresh meat.” Hercules started down the path.

“I am not fresh meat,” Hamilton protested.

“ _Oui, vous l'êtes_.”

“ _Je ne suis pas. Rentrer en France,_ ” Hamilton said, shoving Lafayette playfully.

“You speak French?” Laurens asked Hamilton.

“Yeah- it’s my first language, actually. Mulligan was planning to use me instead of Google Translate, but you can imagine how well that turned out for him.”

“I heard the ‘stop bitching, I’m writing’ thing. Watch what you say to my friends.” John tried to sound stern, but couldn't. Hamilton smirked and grabbed John's hand, which sent chills throughout John's entire body. It felt like spiders were crawling up his back. This entire summer was going to be rough if he didn't figure out what to do about his instant crush on this strange boy.


	2. We Meet the Dynamic Duo (Not Batman. Much worse.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Jefferson, who (spoilers!) is one of the main antagonists, and Madison. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for any kudos or comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta-d. Or however you spell that.
> 
> GUYS.  
> GUYS. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS. I'll give you some angst and fluff.

As soon as they entered the mess hall, Jefferson and Madison swaggered up to them, Madison not swaggering so much as tip-toeing.

“Wassup, Mulligan. Found something more interesting than sewing underwear yet?” Jefferson sneered.

“No, but I found something more interesting than you. Oh look! There it is! DEAD COW.”

Mulligan brushed by Jefferson, who looked nothing if not stunned, while Laurens, Lafayette, and Hamilton cheered.

“Y’all shut up! Mulligan is as smart as a load of reused bricks.”

“And your hair looks like a round feather duster, _non_? Complete with the dust,” Lafayette defended their boyfriend.

“Lafayette, are you seriously defending these losers? I thought you were better than that.” Jefferson looked at Lafayette sadly.

_“Oui.”_

“Well, then go back to France. Remind yourself of your allies and your enemies.”

“Is the francophile insulting someone from France? You’re so smart, tell them that in French, why don’t you? It seems the only language you speak is Egotistical Moron. It’s a subsidiary of English that seems to only show up in some people. Al Capone, that bitch Donald Trump, and YOU,” Hamilton snarled, stepping in front of Lafayette.

“Oh damn, Jefferson. Burned by the new kid,” Laurens whooped. _‘Damn right, Hamilton. Could you get any cuter?’_

“Would you all shut up and just go eat?”

“Goddamn it Burr, sit down and back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up. This is interesting.” Mulligan shoved the offending peace-maker into a chair. Jefferson walked up to Hamilton and poked him in the chest.

“Who are you? NO ONE. Who am I? Some-”

“Some dumbass who can’t even defend himself.”

“I’m letting you win.”

“That’s what they all say. Is the famous Thomas Jefferson, son of the South, going to back down?” Hamilton put on a fake shocked face, then roared, “Holy shit, THEN LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL PERSONALLY.” Jefferson backed off at this display.

“Damn, touchy,” he said, trying to keep his voice level.

“Unless you want to get publicly humiliated again, I’m assuming this is the point where you leave,” Laurens said, stepping in front of Alexander.

“Oooh, Correctional School is trying to tell me what to do.” Laurens tensed, his face going so red it drowned out his freckles. 

“Say that again, you son of a bitch,” he growled. Hamilton looked confused.

“Wait, what? Correctional . . . correctional . . . oh.” _Fucking Jefferson._

“You didn’t know already?” Jefferson smirked. “Laurens isn’t . . . per say . . . the straightest ruler in the classroom?”

“That’s not something to make fun of.” Alex said steadily. Laurens was boiling with anger. _‘Jefferson has no right to my secrets!’_

“Well, uh oh! Laurens’s daddy found out, and wasn’t too happy about it. Especially as how he found out . . .” Jefferson took in a mock hissing breath of pain, “ . . . Laurens was making out with another guy. At least I write home every day like a good southern boy.”

John felt like he wanted to cry. He couldn’t lose another friend, especially not someone as perfect as Alex.

Laurens barely felt Alex’s hands on his shoulders, steering him away, Lafayette calling Jefferson a _morceau de merde _.__ He barely heard the door open, barely felt the wind in his hair.

_‘This is called being in shock, I think. I read about it somewhere in a medical textbook,’_

“Hey, man, are you ok?” Alex was shaking him. “Hey?! LAURENS, GET THE FUCK UP!!” Laurens jumped like he did when his dad yelled at him. He stood up, keeping his eyes on the ground.

_‘Jefferson ruined everything. My chances to be with him are now done,’_ John thought numbly.

“ . . . damn Jefferson. I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill him in his sleep. He should not be able to do this to anyone, especially one of my friends.”

“Di - did you say friend?” Laurens choked out.

___‘Please, please . . .’_ _ _

“Of course. Unless something changed when I didn’t notice,” Alex laughed.

"You d-don’t care that I’m . . .”

“Gay? Why would I? I’m bi, if that makes you feel better.”

_‘He’s bisexual. Thank God. You have a chance at least.’_

“I’m . . . I think that Jefferson would call it _étrange_. Queer? I call it non-binary, but he doesn’t care.”

“Yeah, Laf. I know.” Laurens took in a hiccuping breath. Hamilton slung one of Laurens’s arms around his shoulder.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah.” Laurens pulled Hamilton in for a hug. Hamilton stiffened, flushed, then hugged him back. “Thanks for . . . being understanding.”

“No. Don’t thank me.” Alexander dragged Laurens into the mess hall.

“JEFFERSON!! FUCKING DELIVERANCE IS HERE! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!” The mess hall went silent.

“Ooh, look. The small angry man is here.”

“At least I’m a man, YOU DAMN HOMOPHOBE!” Laurens staggered over to a table, supported by Lafayette, and apparently caught Jefferson’s eye.

“Wassup, Correctional Sch-” Alex turned and punched Jefferson straight in the nose, furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I don't speak French.
> 
> Again. I'm super sorry. I picked the Japanese class.


	3. Busted. In Multiple Different Ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Laurens decides to ruin everyone's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Hard-core homophobia, xenophobia and a bit of racism. 
> 
> Ladies and gentlemen, Henry Laurens. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I love all of you! And the world! And people! 
> 
> (I had too much tea).

Jefferson went down like a load of bricks. Hamilton stood over Jefferson’s unconscious body and spoke in rapid-fire French; something that evidently was not appropriate; because Lafayette whooped and waved their hands in the air. James Madison looked terrified. And at that very moment, the director of the camp, George Washington, strode in.

“What is this?” He took in the prone Jefferson, Madison (who was trying to breathe in-between squeaks), Hamilton ranting to Laf in French, The still-pale Laurens, the cheering crowd. “Alexander, what did you do?”

“Mr. Washington, Jefferson was being -”

“Madison, grab Jefferson and take him to the infirmary, would you? There’s a lad. Son-”

“Don’t call me son.”

“Son, when Jefferson wakes up, we’re going to have a talk. Hercules, Gilbert, John - you too.” He left. There was silence.

“Gilbert,” Hercules snickered. Lafayette punched him.

“ _Casse toi!”_  

“You didn’t have to do that for me, man. I was fine by myself,” Laurens said. Alex was breathing heavily. His hair had come out of his ponytail, and his cheeks were flushed. He was incredibly cute, and Laurens found that he suddenly couldn’t breathe very well.

“Uh-huh. So fine that you were having trouble walking? Shit, I’ll take whatever punishment he has in for me. I . . . I wasn’t expecting America to be like this,” Alex said in a quieter voice.

“America?” Before Alex could answer, Madison came scurrying in.

“Uh . . . Washington will see you now.”

“Why thank you,” said Mulligan sarcastically in a booming voice, bowing. Madison flinched like Mulligan was going to hit him. He puffed on his inhaler. The Four _Insurgents_ trooped into Washington's office. Mulligan pressed a note into John’s hand. It read, in neat script,

 

**_Lafayette says that they are going to pinch some beer for us WHILE we are in the office and that GWash won’t notice. I told them that they’re on._ **

 

 _Sweet Jesus, Laf._ Washington was sitting in a swivel chair, Jefferson standing next to him, dabbing at a bloody nose with his handkerchief.  _He has a_ _handkerchief? Who has those anymore? What is this, the late 1700s?_

“Boys.”

“Um . . . sir, Lafayette is non-binary.” Said non-binary huffed in annoyance that they were called a boy again.

“Ah. Forgive my lack of courtesy, Lafayette. Please,” A hand gestured to folding chairs, “have a seat. So do you know why you’re here?” Alexander raised his hand. John yanked it down. Their fingers touched and John felt something drop into his toes. Maybe his heart, maybe his stomach.

“Ah . . . _Monsieur?_   Could it be that Jefferson was being cruel to Laurens and that Alex was just defending his friend’s honor?” 

“Cruel in what way?” Washington steepled his fingers.

“Mister Washington, sir!” Hamilton blurted out. “He insulted John’s sexuality and called him Correctional School. He told Lafayette to go back to France and insulted Hercules’s job.” _Oh shit. Should’ve covered that mouth of his._

“This has become even more serious. If this is true, then you are admitting to punching Jefferson?”

“I did, sir. And if I may, sir, I'm rather proud of it.” Jefferson scowled, while the corners of Washington's mouth twitched slightly. He made no comment.

“And that is true? What you said?” Washington turned to Jefferson, who attempted a smile.

“Aw, c’mon, sir, I was just playing around. It was just locker-room talk, like.”

“Did you say that, Thomas?” Jefferson sighed.

“Yeah.”

“You four can go. Hamilton, tonight you’re going to be cleaning the mess hall for punching Jefferson, as letting you off without punishment would cause a ruckus. You other three can join him or you can spend your time in your cabin or around camp. Jefferson, I’m going to talk to you a little bit more about this.” Once they had reached their cabin, Lafayette held up an eight-pack of beer triumphantly.

“ _Je suis le meilleur, non?”_ Laurens laughed, surprised.

“You got it?”

“ _Oui._ ”

“You, sugar, are a genius,” Hercules said admiringly.

“Holy shit, you guys. What is your reputation here?” muttered Hamilton. Lafayette smiled and handed him a beer.

“Raise a glass to freedom,” John muttered. “Something tonight that will be gone.”

“Cleaning the mess hall, jeez. Washington is merciless.” Herc took a sip, and then spat it out. “SHIT! Laf, where’d you get this? It tastes like watered-down piss!”

“Tastes fine to me, _amour._ If you want something stronger, go steal some vodka.”

“This is so not legal,” Hamilton laughed. “Feels good for a change. Being the ones that raise hell instead of clean it up.”

The moment was ruined, of course, by John’s bitch of a father calling. John had set his dad’s ringtone to the sound of a car alarm. “Dammit. Ok, I gotta take this one. It’s my dad.” Laf and Hercules stopped laughing and froze. Alex looked confused.

“Uh, you guys? What is it?”

“Laurens’s dad is a son of a bitch. Even John agrees with that,” Laf whispered, like talking out loud was taboo. “He hates me.”

“He’s called Laf a freak,” John scoffed, and then pressed speaker, because of course that was the _smart thing to do._

 

“Hi Dad, how are you?”

“ _I really hope you’ve been watching yourself at this camp of yours. Have you made friends with Thomas Jefferson yet?”_

“Not yet, sir.” 

“ _A good southern boy sticks to his own kind. And you’ve ditched the French freak and the Irish loser?”_ Laf and Hercules tensed.

“N-not yet, sir.” John felt sick to his stomach. His father was scary. “ _Make sure to do that soon._ ”

“I can’t, sir. I doubt they’ll let me go without a fight.”

“ _They’re a bad influence.”_ The sneering voice was suddenly rock-cold and harsh. _“They’re what got you into all of this trouble in the first place, and they’re the reason I spent a lot of money to send you to a correctional facility.”_

 _“_ I met a new friend today,” John said, trying to change the subject desperately, because Laf looked like they wanted to rip Henry Laurens’s lungs out.

“ _Oh, really? What is his name? Where is he from?”_

 _“_ He just moved to America. His name is Alexander Hamilton.”

“ _I’m assuming he is . . . correct. A good southern boy does not make friends who create more problems for the country. Oh. An immigrant? Never mind, then.”_

“A hurricane destroyed my town, you son of a bitch.” Laurens slapped a hand over Alex’s mouth, but it was too late. Alexander was fuming. John could almost see the heat waves of pure rage radiating off of him, and removed his hand before Alex bit him or something. “And what the hell do you mean by _correct_?”

“ _Oh! He’s listening!”_ Henry sounded pleased, totally ignoring Alex’s fury in a show of what may be called mercy. “ _I wouldn’t pass up a chance to show a young immigrant what true American ideals are like. You see, Mr. -”_ Laurens made a strangled sound.

“Dad . . .”

“No, John. Let him talk. I’m _interested_ in what the famous father of John Laurens has to say about _American ideals_.” Hamilton’s voice was steely. His teeth were gritted and he was shaking.

“ _Well, you see,_ _Mr. Hamilton, true Americans don’t really appreciate John’s abnormal sexual preferences._” By this time, Alex’s hands were clenched in fury, and tears of rage were rolling down his face. He did get angry often. “ _Maybe you can point him in the right direction, something John’s old friends failed to do.”_ Lafayette came up, and put their hands on Hamilton’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“It’s funny, Mr. Laurens,” said Alex, his voice choked with emotion, “I’m barely six months a refugee to America, and yet somehow, I know more about the American Dream than you.” He grabbed John’s phone and hung up.


	4. Taches de Rousseur, We Need to Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is the relationship goal master. As always.
> 
> Mulligan discovers garbage disposals.
> 
> Laurens is pining.
> 
> Hamilton is oblivious to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to trash_of_many_fandoms for being my first comment! Thank you so much!

 

 

 

Henry Laurens sat there with an astonished look on his face. Alexander Hamilton had impressed him. He was not a man to be insulted, but Mr. Hamilton had brashly said that he was more American than Laurens was.

 

“I have a feeling that he’s going to be an influence on my son. Well, good or bad, maybe he’ll instill some of his courage into that good-for-nothing whelp.” He picked up a piece of paper, and composed a letter to Washington.

“Dammit, I can’t pull my hair back!” John struggled against the frizzy mass and then gave up, slumping onto his bunk in the depths of despair. Only to feel gentle hands brush back his ringlets and firmly tie them into a ponytail. Laf whistled.

“Hamilton . . .”

“Shut the the hell up. He needed help,” Alex said, embarrassed. Laurens, face flaming, was too busy thinking about Alexander’s gentle hands and Alex, and . . . “Laurens. Laurens. I’m gonna go clean the mess hall for punching Jefferson.”

“I’m going with him,” Laf said.

“And I’m going with Laf, so . . . are you going or are you too busy fantasizing about -” Laurens smacked him before he could finish.

“Shut up. I’m going too. Hamilton, did you drink your beer?”

“Not yet. I guess I’ll just bring it with me.” Hamilton grabbed a bottle. John picked up his beer, untouched, and grabbed a bandana.

“Holy shit. This place is a mess.” Hamilton tied back his hair, and studied the mess hall. “Maybe ‘Messy Hall’?”

“Or, how you say, Mess Hell?” joked Lafayette. Food splattered all over the log walls, chairs and tables strewn all over the room. The mess hall was dimly lit by two huge swinging fluorescent light-bulbs. In short, it looked like hell. The last person in the hall, a girl with weed-whacked, ridiculously orange hair, looked up and noticed John’s swinging jaw.

“Senior counselors had some kind of wild frat party. Lee was going around reciting the three R’s. They were all incredibly drunk, except for Washington. He can keep down more liquor than an ox. Y’all are here to pick up?” John noticed the accent. South Carolinian. An image of his father, red-faced, screaming, flashed through his head.

“Yeah,” Alex said.

“Hey, ain’t you the scrub that punched Jefferson? Nice going. Bastard deserved it.” She righted a chair and then brushed by John. “Well, see ya. Enjoy capital punishment.”

Hercules whooped at the joke. Laf laughed at him, casually slinging an arm around Hercules’ shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

“Save that for when we’re not in public,” John joked.

“When someone is not able to kiss their own boyfriend, the world weeps at the sight of it,” Lafayette pronounced dramatically.

“Uh- _huh_ ,” Hamilton said sarcastically, jingling the keys to the custodian’s closet.

Three brooms, Lafayette trying and failing to tie a bandana over their puffy hair, and a bottle of Windex later, they were scrubbing the floor, walls and windows (covered in ketchup, lettuce, cheese, and pulverized hamburger. Oh dear). Lafayette would occasionally scold Hercules for distracting them.

Laurens was constantly staring at Alex; the way he pursed his lips when he was concentrating, his black eyes burning with an intensity that never seemed to die. John didn’t notice that he was walking where Alex was mopping.

“Oh FUCK!” He slipped and fell. Alex looked over and grinned.

“Jesus, Laurens, watch where you’re going. You’re going to kill yourself someday.” _Oh my god._ Alex was smiling. John felt his heart start going at it again. _No homo, dad. Yeah, right._ Alex clasped John’s arms firmly and pulled him up from the wet floor. _Breathe. You can breathe._ Their faces were inches apart.

“I suppose we can tell John’s _cher papa_ that he needs to stop investing in Correctional Schools. They don’t work,” joked Lafayette. Both Hamilton and Laurens turned red.

“Shut the fuck up, Lafayette.”

“You heard the man,” choked John. _Alex hadn’t taken his hands awayyy_ _. . ._ sang a little voice in the back of his mind, both mischievous and thrilled. Alex brushed off the back of John’s sweater, and John died inside. _Whoa, you’ve got a bad case of pining, buddy._ Alex grinned again.

“You alright?”

“Y-yeah. Thanks, Alex.” There was a loud grinding noise.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Herc screamed. “GUYS! GUYS! LOOK AT THE SINK! YOU PUT A SPOON DOWN THE DRAIN, AND THEN IF YOU FLIP A LITTLE LEVER THE SPOON GETS ALL SCRATCHED AND THE SINK MAKES A NOISE!!”

“That’s called a garbage disposal, _mon ange_.”

“Yeah, Herc, sheltered much? Where did you grow up, under a rock?” John moved away from Alex before he did something he regretted.

Laf looked at John, then at Alex, and then back again.

“ _T_ _aches de rousseur,_ come with me. We need to have a little talk.” They grabbed John’s arm and led him out of the mess hall. There they stood in front of Laurens and planted their hands on their hips. “Exactly how bad do you have a case of Hamilton-itis?” Laurens stared back defiantly. “And do not pretend that you do not like him.”

“Is it that obvious?” Laurens sighed, letting his guard down.

“Anyone with one eye and half a brain can see how you look at him. Hamilton is the one exception.”

“How do you know that he doesn’t know that I like him?”

“He’s too busy worrying about the fact that he has the hots for you.”

“WHAT?” _Please please please be right . . ._

“Come on, Laurens! Cute, activist, LGBTQ . . . you have most of what he wants, and you have a bitchy _papa_ in common.”

“Don’t flatter me.”

“Don’t degrade yourself,” Laf shot back, their French accent getting stronger, the way it did when they were getting annoyed.

“And what the hell do you mean by a bitchy dad?” Laf hesitated, their eyes widening.

“You’re going to need to talk to him about that. I’m not one to tell you.” Laurens looked back into the mess hall. Hamilton was trying to balance a mop on his hand and failing while Hercules roared in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher papa - dear father  
> Mon ange - my angel  
> Taches de rousseur - Freckles
> 
> Again, I don't speak French.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment! I really appreciate it!


	5. The Stars Never Shone Brighter Than We Did Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all get what we've been waiting for. Relationship goals, you guys. 
> 
> I'm going to stop bugging you about comments or kudos 'coz I've been doing that for the last four chapters.
> 
> But still. I'm begging ye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - TONS OF FREAKING ANGST AND EVEN MORE FLUFF. 
> 
> Alex's entire life laid out before our eyes.
> 
> Tons of historical inaccuracies. Just throwing that out there.

 

 

“Hey, Alex.” They had gone to bed after scrubbing the last of the wilted lettuce off of everything. “When you were yelling at my dad . . . thanks for that I mean, so you were yelling at my dad . . . SHIT.” _You can’t even talk to him without rambling now? Lame._  

“How much did you have to drink, Laurens?” Alex laughed. 

“JUST THAT ONE BOTTLE OF BEER!” He realized that he was yelling.

“YOU TWO _SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_ Mulligan roared. “SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!”

“Sorry,” Hamilton and John whispered. Laurens tapped Alex’s hand twice, and he got off the top bunk. Once outside, Laurens showed Hamilton a secret route that led up to the roof.

“What is it?”

“Well,” Laurens stuttered, “You know that my dad’s a horrible person . . . what about your family? Your house? I’m sorry if I’m being nosy,” he added hastily when he saw the change in Alex. Alex’s shoulders drooped. His eyes were downcast, and he looked upset. He sat down next to Laurens on the roof.

“No, it’s fine. You had to share that shit with your dad being all homophobic and stuff. I suppose I should share something too.”

“You don’t have to -”

“My mom was a prostitute,” Alex blurted. “My dad was some shitty Scotch pervert who couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He left when I was about 10, never saw him again. About two years later, My mom and I got sick. I guess I got lucky. Mom wasn’t. A year ago, I was 15, a hurricane, maybe Sandy, I don’t s’pose it matters, it hit my town. You know that much.  I moved to America then. America was my birthday present. Except for the fact that the cousin I moved in with committed suicide.” He laughed, and fell back on the shingles. “And there’s the story of exactly how fucked up my life is.” _Just go with the flow._ John pulled Alex into a hug. Hamilton hesitated, and then hugged him back with ferocity.

“Are you crying?” John asked, feeling something wet soak into his shirt. He pulled Alex back and touched his cheek gently, feeling streaks of wetness. “You are,” he said in wonder.

“J-John, I’m literally the son of a whore. Doesn’t that push you away? Me not being wanted anywhere?” Alex hiccuped, and then broke down and sobbed.

“Did my being gay push you away? No,” John said gently, pulling Alex against him and gently stroking his hair while Alex cried. “Everyone has something that they would rather have other people not know. It’s just part of life.” _Stop being the mom friend._ Alex snuggled in next to him, and Laurens felt his heart skip a few beats.

“Just . . . maybe don’t tell Lafayette or Mulligan?” Alex looked up.

“No one will learn it from me,” Laurens promised. Alex smiled and leaned forward so he was closer. Except he slipped, and their mouths collided by accident more than anything else. _OHMYGOD._ Laurens’s brain short-circuited. He was finally getting what he wanted. _This is amazing._

 

He leaned in and kissed Alex again. Alex’s hand came up and knotted itself in Lauren’s hair. He pulled Laurens closer to him and kissed him back. _Holy shit, my dad is going to - you know what? Screw him. Alex just kissed me back._

 “The beds are inside, you guys.” Hercules was hanging onto the tree, Lafayette draped across his back, looking incredibly tired but happy. Laurens pulled away reluctantly. How Alex was a good kisser, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to ask.

 “Shut up.”

“I was right, hm? Hamilton had the hots for you!” Lafayette crowed. Laurens flushed. Alex just smiled and grabbed Laurens’s hand to lead him down the tree. As he went in the door, John looked back at the stars. They seemed a little brighter than usual, or maybe that was just him.

 

 

John woke up next to Alex and almost hit the roof. Alex was sleeping soundly, making these little snuffling noises. Giggles resounded from Mulligan and Lafayette’s bunk bed.

“Lafayette, you motherfucker!” John hissed. Hamilton stirred and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, still asleep, and every single one of John’s hairs stood on end. “Who did this? ‘Fess up, bitches!” he whisper-shrieked, furious. Mulligan and Lafayette were trying to get Alex and him to sleep together and they had only kissed, mostly by accident!

“We both did. It’s high time you two got going and -”

“Stop right there, Zero to Hero. I don’t want to hear your dirty fantasy about me and Alex.”

“Oooh, he called him by his first name!!!”

“You guys are jerks . . .”

“He called him Alexxxxxx. . .” Alex’s eyelids fluttered.

“Nnnn . . . JOHN? WHAT THE FUCK . . .”

“The fuck indeed,” sniggered Mulligan.

“This is not what it seems, I promise! Those two assholes moved you in the middle of the night!” But Alex was holding him tighter, snuggling into John’s chest and the blankets. He looked up and their lips met. _Kissing Alex . . . I’m kissing Alex and it’s amazing._ Hercules wolf-whistled and they pulled apart, blushing. Alex had both hands pressed right where John’s heart was, and John had his arms around Alexander’s thin shoulders.

“I . . . I . . . I . . .” John babbled, his mind currently as useful as a brick. Alex got up, and Laurens was suddenly cold.

“So are you two a, how you say, _thing_ now?” Lafayette said.

“Fuck off, Lafayette. You speak better English than most of us. I mean . . . Alexander . . . are we a -”

“Yes,” Alexander said bluntly. John froze and turned red. “I-If that’s okay with -”

 

“It’s okay with John,” Lafayette interrupted. They came over and wrapped their arms around Laurens. “But if you hurt him, Hamilton, I swear to god that Herc and I will find you and we will do the worst thing to you that we can dream up in our disturbing imaginations.”

“I would never hurt him. I love him,” Alexander said sincerely. John let out an extremely undignified squeak. Hercules laughed and hugged John’s . . . _boyfriend. OHMYFUCKINGGOD. I have a boyfriend and his name is Alexander Hamilton and he is the most perfect person on the face of the earth . . ._

 “You remember that. Oh, and you two,” Hercules said, smiling coyly, and if it was possible to blush even more, John managed it. “Laf and I are going to go public today.”

“WHAT?!” Alexander and John said simultaneously.

“We decided on it last night before we found you two . . . _ahem.”_

“Are you going to put up fliers or something?” John said sarcastically.

“Uh . . . no. When you and Hamilton go public, that’s what he’s going to do. Laf and I might not kiss only in the cabin, something kind of low-key.”

“Good luck with that,” said Alex, grinning. "I mean it too in all seriousness. I hope you guys are happy."

"Same with you and John."

 


	6. Everything Goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title kind of summarizes this whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sorry for this entire chapter, you guys.
> 
> Lots of angst. For the record, Alex and Jefferson are debating about the death penalty. 
> 
> There's some flirting and Lams, and Jefferson being a grade-a jerk.

 

 

 

John floated around in a cloud of happiness for the morning activities.

At lunch, Alexander had a heated (but thankfully friendly) debate with the three sisters that made up the ‘Suffrage’ cabin about god-knows-what, the tallest stopping to snap a picture of Hercules and Lafayette kissing each other to the general happiness and excitement of the crowd.

Jefferson was scowling and muttering something about how Lafayette deserved better. Bets were traded out, and they got to watch a grumbling Lee hand Angelica a fifty-dollar bill.

Alexander was laughing and seemed in a generally amazing mood for most of the day.

 

 

Until the end of the day, when it was dark. Naturally, that’s when things went to hell.

 

During debate class, of course. John had taken the class to be near to Alex, but he never thought that he would be there to prevent homicide. Homicide being Alexander verbally throttling Jefferson within an inch of his life.

“Exactly what the fuck are you saying? Clean out your ears, you dumbass!” Hamilton screamed.

“I’m saying that if you murder someone, you shouldn’t be allowed to do it again. The easiest way to keep murderers under wraps is to do away with them. The process is painless, -” Jefferson was interrupted.

“Yeah, painless, except for every single person who is related to the person that’s murdered by their OWN FUCKING GOVERNMENT. D’YA THINK THAT MIGHT BE PAINFUL, TO WALK AROUND SAYING, ‘OH, YEAH, THAT WAS MY FATHER THAT GOT STRAPPED TO THE CHAIR AND EXECUTED?! _WHAT IF THE PERSON IS FUCKING INNOCENT??_ ’” Madison puffed on his inhaler, looking disturbed.

“Thomas, just concede, Jesus Christ!”

“Alex, chill, damn,” John hissed. Alexander stepped off of the podium to talk to his boyfriend.

“Jefferson pisses me off.”

“Wow, really?” John stopped when he saw how upset Alex looked. He took Alexander by the arm, told Washington that they needed a break because Alexander was getting really freaked out about this debate, and took him out into the woods.

“Hey. Hey. Look at me.” Alex lifted his head. “What is up with you? Does this debate remind you of something? Is there something you need to tell me?”

“I need to tell you that I’ve been doing almost everything to keep myself from kissing you all day, _my dearest Laurens_. Did you know that when you get flustered, I can hear your Southern accent? It’s really cute.” Alex leaned forward, grinning. John flushed, his freckles disappearing under red.

“Alex, we’re only yards from the cabin, sweet god -” Alex’s hand tangled in John’s curls, just like the other night, and John felt himself struggle to breathe evenly, to calm himself down. If his dad found out they would all be in deep shit.

“You look so worried,” Alex murmured.

“My dad,” Laurens stammered.

“You’re such a turn-off.” Alex tried to lean back and smirk, but John didn’t let him, hugging him instead and pecking him on the cheek. _No one's around._

There was a flash, and the sound of a smartphone camera. Alex looked up, and the crushed look on his face was enough to make John spin around.

“Well, calming down, are we?” said Jefferson with a smirk like he had just won the lottery. _I take that back. There was a sadistic asshat nearby that is now going to ruin my life._  Jefferson was holding up his phone, Madison behind him, looking shocked. “I can’t wait to see what Mr. Laurens thinks of this. Laurens, what’s your dad’s number? Oh, nevermind, I have it.”

“You son of a -” Alex started, but John clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Jefferson, please don’t. This goes past a petty argument,” John pleaded, feeling like he was going to be sick.

“If this is about me, let it be about me. Don’t pull John into it.” Alex yanked John’s hand off of his mouth.

“But it is about you. That’s why I’m taking him from you.” Jefferson hit send. Then he walked away.

 

 _We're all in deep shit._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I was sorry.


	7. Washington Saves Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter (Jeez I'm really sorry).
> 
> So yeah, I did get a reaction to my last chapter, which I like because I'm an evil genius. I will fix this, I promise. I would never hurt my children irretrievably.

 

 

 

_ <The next day> _

 

“John? Jackie, are you in here?” Alex peered into the bunkroom.

“Yeah.” John’s voice sounded awful. He had been crying. A small shape moved over to let Alex sit down on its bed. Alexander pulled off the blanket.

“Hi.” John was curled up in the fetal position. He looked everywhere but Alex’s eyes. “Are you ok?”

“Well, damn, Alex, whaddya think? My dad sends me something saying I’m a disappointment to humanity, and then you’re just GONE for most of the day . . .”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I -”

“It’s fine.”

John sat up, wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, and laid a head on his shoulder. Alex stayed there for a while, telling John about everything, trying to distract him from the inevitable car crash that was both of their lives, down to the color of the paint on the boat that brought him here, to John and to America. Told him everything, until John wasn’t crying and was actually laughing. It was almost dark by the time they went to dinner.

Laf and Hercules waved them over, smiling, but as soon as they sat down, the smiles on their faces dropped off like someone hadn’t glued them on right.

 

“Jefferson is actually passing out pictures.”

“That bas - oh, sorry, Hamilton.” Hercules stopped himself.

“It’s fine. He’s a bitch. No one actually likes him except Madison and maybe Burr, but we have no idea who he likes and doesn't like.”

“ _Mon ami,_ I personally think that Jefferson is gay and he’s just hiding it by being a homophobic _morceau de merde.”_

“Nah. He would watch what he says if that was true. He’s like a frigging loose cannon.”

“Well, how are y’all? Feeling like coming out to the camp?” Jefferson sauntered over to their table.

“Speak of the devil,” Alex said nastily, making sure his words stung.

“I don’t think so,” Jefferson sneered, his friendly veneer disappearing faster than Laf and Hercules’ smiles. “I think that it’s y’all who are sinners.” Lafayette snapped at him in French. Alex caught at least seven really nasty cuss words.

“Jesus, _Lafayette, calme-toi. C'est bien, il aime les Français._ ”

“ _Mais c'est un imbécile!_ ”

“Wait, Hamilton speaks French?”

“It’s his first language,” John boasted, smirking. “And I speak Spanish.”

“I speak some Irish. My grammar’s iffy, though,” Hercules offered.

“That’s really cool!! Can you teach me some?” Hercules started with _What is your name_? while Lafayette and Alexander were arguing with each other in French that was so fast it sounded like gibberish.

They were all pointedly ignoring Jefferson, who was getting really pissed off. He slammed a printed picture down on the table and tried to stalk off, but Hamilton, still arguing with Lafayette, crumpled up the paper, grabbed the back of Jefferson’s purple sweater, and stuffed the picture down Jefferson’s shirt.

“Keep that shit. No one cares.”

“Correctional school’s dad -” Alex stood up so quickly they almost knocked heads.

“You wanna keep going, bitch? Do you really want to finish that sentence?”

“Yep. Correctional School’s dad cares. He cares a lot. And I’m sure that the second that Laurens gets back, a Correctional School is going to be Destination number one.”

“Jack isn’t going back to his dad’s. He and I are going to live with the Washingtons. I talked to Gwash this morning, while you were off doing your best to murder Burr in archery.” Laurens dropped his plate. There was no fricking way that he was serious.

“Are you and your boyfriend going to be staying in separate rooms? You know, to stay _proper?_ ”

“If we want to,” Alex said flatly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to hear what Laf has to say about you and your homophobic tendencies in a language you don’t speak. They’re not very happy with you. Bye bitch.” And he sat down and started arguing again, leaving Jefferson with a paper down his shirt.

“You’re not serious?” John whispered.

“Washington called Child Protection Services. You’re living with us,” Alex beamed. John leaned over and kissed him, not caring who saw any more.

 

Over at another table, Lee handed a smirking Angelica another fifty-dollar bill, fuming.

“I’m not betting on relationships any more,” he groaned.

“Oh, no. Feel free to continue. Soon I’m going to be richer than my father.”

"Yeah, from extorting me!"

"You said that Laurens would never ever be in a relationship."

"I did."

"And now he's dating the mysterious Alexander Hamilton. Even better, they're cute together."

"Your point?"

"Take a long, hard look at them, Lee. That will be something that you will never have." Angelica sprinted away, leaving Lee about to tear his hair out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French loose translation -
> 
> Mon ami - my friend (if you've listened to Hamilton you know what it means)
> 
> Morceau de merde - piece of shit (literally)
> 
> . . . calme-toi. C'est bien, il aime les Français. - Calm down. It's okay, he likes French people.
> 
> Mais c'est un imbécile! - But he's an idiot!


	8. Henry Laurens Flips His Wig. No, Seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This just got significantly worse. I apologize.
> 
> Please don't leave - I love you all - I will try to add fluff here at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would appreciate some ideas because I'm fresh out, you guys.
> 
> Warning - Henry Laurens. He's in this, so I'm assuming you know what is piggybacking. Homophobia, Violence, and tons of other stuff. 
> 
> Ps. I named this chapter with a migraine. For the record.

_ <The end of summer> _

 

A Black Ferrari pulled up the gravel road. John gripped Alex’s hand tighter, terrified. A man stepped out of the car, and Laurens froze.

“Jackie, if you squeeze any more, I won’t have any fingers left.”

“Sorry!” Lafayette and Mulligan came up to the two, Lafayette kissing both of their cheeks before they got onto a bus, making sure they had Hamilton’s email. Mulligan said <goodbye> to Laurens in Irish, who laughed and slung his arms around his friend’s neck, ignoring the man’s hiss. Then he turned to the man.  _Here goes nothing._

“Hi, dad.”

“Jack. How dare you -”

“No, mister. How dare you. John’s been living in fear of you since he told you he was gay, and it’s that period of fear that has come to an end,” Alex snarled. The man’s eyes widened.

"So this is young master Hamilton."

“Oh, and Jefferson almost got expelled from camp for being a massive asshat, just so you know,” John said confidently, warmed by the fact that Alex was defending him. “I’m living at this camp with my _boyfriend_ and his foster family until you either figure out how to control your anger, or find some amazing reason that someone who is homo _sexual_ should be staying with a homo _phobe_.” Henry Laurens lunged towards John, his hand raised, cursing. John flinched, but Alex stepped in front of him just as Henry’s arm came down. A red hand mark flared on Alex’s cheek.

“Sir, if you would stop assaulting my charges I would love it,” said Washington, stepping out of the counselor’s cabin.

“Also, smile! You’re on camera!” shouted Peggy, holding up a phone.

“Did’ya get it, Pegs?” John asked.

“Every twitch of the muscle in his right cheek. You should really get that looked at,” Peggy said, looking down at her phone screen. Henry Laurens growled, _he actually growled._

“This is your fault, isn’t it?” he screamed at Alex. “My son was on the way to greatness, and you seduced him into . . . into . . .”

“I did nothing to your son,” Alex said, exasperated. “I love him. He loves me. That’s kind of how relationships work.”

“Dad, just chill, seriously.”

“Jack, get in the car.”

“Are you nuts? There’s no way I’m going back.”

“Get in the _car and no one gets hurt,”_ Henry hissed. Peggy typed 911 into her phone. Henry pivoted at Peggy. “ _Don’t call the police.”_ She froze. “He is MY SON! He is MINE TO CONTROL!” he shrieked, spinning towards Washington.

And then the police pulled up. With a lovely image in their windshield of Alexander Hamilton with a bruising cheek and Henry Laurens screaming at the director of the camp.

Someone snapped a picture.

Someone printed the article.

Someone took Henry Laurens away, but not before he hit Alex again, delivering a cross to his jaw.

Not before John started to sob and scream at the same time as his boyfriend slumped to the ground, red slowly starting to spread on the gravel.

"ALEX!"

 

 

 

_ <Epilogue> _

 

“Hi.”

“I have a concussion, right?”

“No. My dad had a pin on his suit cuff. When he decided to give you a new dent in the head, it hit you in the temple. No concussion. Yet.” John’s fake light voice gave way to worry. Alex smiled reassuringly and tucked a lock of curly hair behind John’s ear.

“Jackie. I want you to listen to me.”

“Y-yeah . . .?” John’s voice broke.

“Now repeat after me.”

“Okay.”

“Alexander . . .”

“Alexander . . .”

“. . . is going to be fine.”

“. . . is going to be fine, but my dad, he . . .” Alex grabbed John’s shirt by the collar and kissed him.

“Stop. Worrying. I’ll be fine! It’s just a scratch.”

“Ok, but you have to promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise that you won't scare me like that again. Promise you won't leave me. Promise me something. Please." He sounded so upset.

"Ok. Jackie, I promise that I love you, I promise that I will never leave you, and I promise that I will protect you from your bitchy father. How was that?"

"Perfect. I think I need to kiss you now."

"I can live with that." Their lips connected.

 

The threat of Henry Laurens wasn't gone, but right now this was enough. Them. Together. Forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, please don't leave this fic. I really appreciate your support. 
> 
> Also, although this is kind of an ending, I like this, so I'm going to try to continue it.  
> I will try to make it happier in the future.
> 
> Like I said, I need ideas. Help me please.


	9. In the Eye of the Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought that this was over? Our favorite gay and bi founding fathers go riding off into the sunset? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HELL NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be getting a little slower as I'm reaching the end of my prepped material. Sorry! 
> 
> As always, comments make my life better, and suggestions are always welcome.

They had been sleeping for about three hours before it started to rain. The Washingtons never really had a set bedtime, (which was amazing) because they figured that John and Alex were young adults.

They didn’t really need constant parenting, as long as they were up at six to do the chores, like feed the chickens and wash the plates from last night’s dinner. No one was complaining. Even during homeschool.

 

  
But it started to rain at four o'clock. John knew this because he heard drumming on the windows and Alex burrow under his sheets.

  
“Alex?” He looked up over the top of the bed. Alex was shaking. He looked terrified. “Alex, it’s just . . . just rain . . .” Alex had said something about rain that John had just remembered. What was it? Rain, storms . . . ‘A year ago, I was 15, a hurricane, maybe Sandy, I don’t s’pose it matters, it hit my town.’ Oh. No wonder he was so scared of rain.

He’d watched “just rain” destroy everything he knew.

  
“Baby girl, I’m going to move you down to the lower bunk, okay? Keep you grounded.” Alex nodded, and as rain lashed the windows, John picked Alex up and gently moved him down to John’s bunk.

Alex weighed almost nothing. _Note to self: If you have to break his laptop to get him to come to dinner, DO IT._

Thunder boomed, and Alex squeaked and clung to John’s pajamas. John shushed him, and did what he remembered his mom did after his dad beat him. Just stayed by Alex’s side, whispered to him about something that doesn’t really matter, and cuddled with him. Alex shivered as lightning flashed, but he wasn’t crying anymore.

  
“Jackie . . . Jackie -”

  
“Shhh. It’s okay. This is about the hurricane, isn’t it?”

  
“Y-y-yes. Jackie, I’m sorry that you have to look after me, like I’m a baby or something -” John pressed his lips to Alexander's temple. 

  
“No. It’s okay. It’s okay. You took care of me and my teenage crisis after Jefferson’s photography frenzy.” This got a little chuckle. Alex snuggled in a little closer and John put an arm around his thin shoulders. 

  
They stayed like that until the storm was over and they were both asleep, Alex and John cuddled in the other’s arms. After that, whenever it stormed, they would sleep in the same bed.

 

  
A few weeks later, John was rudely awoken to a string of profanity longer than Washington’s when he burned the eggs. Alexander was pressed against the window, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

“Holy fucking Jesus, John, what is this?” Snow was falling outside.  
“It’s snow, Alex.”  
“Snow.” Alex said the word like it was magic. “Can you touch it?” John threw his winter coat at Alex.

  
“Put that on. It’s gonna be a cold one.”  
“Cold?” Laurens threw three layers of sweatshirts on and shoved Alexander out the door. “HOLY SHIT!”

  
“See? It’s cold.” Alex picked up a handful of snow and immediately dropped it.  
“The snow’s cold too! I thought it would be like white sand or something!” John laughed and hit Hamilton between the eyes with a snowball. “OW! What the hell was that?"

  
“A snowball! Here, you just pack it together into a ball and throw it at someone.” The look of childish delight on Alex’s face made John’s heart melt.  
They had a snowball fight until it was noon and Martha Washington came out holding a coat.

  
“Alexander Hamilton, you give poor freezing John his coat back and try this one on.”  
“Poor freezing John,” Alex muttered, grinning at said freezing John.  
“That’s not going to go away anytime soon,” John groaned, smiling and throwing off the sweaters.

  
“Thanks for the coat, Mrs. Washington!”  
“My pleasure,” Martha said. “Also, we have cocoa in the mess hall. And marshmallows. And whipped cream. We need to fatten up All-Nighter over here.” She nudged Alex, who looked mock offended for a second and then broke down giggling. Martha left, presumably to go back to rescuing the potatoes.  
“Well, it’s true,” John said pointedly. “You never sleep.”

  
“Sleep is for the weak.” Alex grinned devilishly at his boyfriend, then hollered, "LAST ONE TO THE MESS HALL NEEDS TO KISS JEFFERSON ON THE LIPS!" He then took off like a rocket. John swore loudly and sprinted after him as fast as he could. There was no way on Earth that he would kiss that goddamn southern son of a bitch.

  
It was a tie. Neither of them had to kiss Jefferson. _Thank god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this little happy dance that I do whenever I get comments... (and seriously your feedback and ideas mean so much to me. Thank you.)
> 
> Keep reading, please!!!!


	10. Coffee and a Girl Named Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the middle Schuyler. ALSO I'M TOTALLY OUT OF IDEAS COMMENT AND HELP ME PLEASE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Happy New Year, and may we all survive. Thanks for reading!
> 
> For the record, Alex is trilingual because the actual Alexander Hamilton spoke French and English (we knew this) and Lin Manuel Miranda, as far as I know (I am ignorant) speaks Spanish and English. 
> 
> So we're combining this.
> 
> And John speaks Spanish because *duh*.

 

 

While they were devouring mugs of hot cocoa that looked more like the Himalayas, Washington came out.

He had lines around his eyes and looked tired.

  
“Boys, we need to talk. John, it’s your dad.” Alex swore under his breath and got whacked over the head with a towel from a passing Martha.

  
“What is it, sir?”

  
“He sent me a letter.” Washington pulled a piece of paper out of his breast pocket and set it on the table.

Alex looked terrified, shaking his head slightly, like the paper had his son’s autopsy in it or something. “I know you’re scared. But Martha and I will take care of you like it was Patsy or Jacky who was in danger because of this man. I will not make you read this letter. Actually, I don’t want you to read this letter.”

  
“God, I’m so sorry, sir. My dad needs help with everything," John muttered.

Washington smiled at Alex, who looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. Alex was shaking, and he was staring into nowhere.

  
“Alex, we aren’t going to leave you. We aren’t going to throw you to the wolves. Now, I talked to the Children’s Services on Nevis, and they basically don’t exist, so I can only imagine what happened to you on that island. But let’s turn over a new page, okay? One where people care about you and don’t throw you away.”

“Yeah,” Alex said faintly.

  
“Sir, can we all go get a coffee or something?” John put an arm around Alexander, who was still panicking but reasonably calmer. “Alex, it’s going to be fine, okay, baby girl? You’re gonna be fine. Actually, it’s kind of funny that my dad is scaring you, not me. I’m kind of done with his shit.”

  
“I don’t want to lose you.” Alex buried his head in John’s coat. John ran his fingers through Alex's hair distractedly, kissing his boyfriend on the head.

  
"That's very sweet, Alex. I think coffee is a great idea too, John. There's a cute little shop three miles up the road," Martha chimed in. "George?"

  
"I have to stay, fend off the lawyers that Laurens has sent to hound my ass. If you could get me something strong and very unhealthy I would appreciate it."

  
"Okay!" John smiled into Alex's hair and helped him into the car.

  
"A true gentleman," Alex joked.

  
"You know it." The car started, and Martha turned around to face the two boys.

  
"All right, lovebirds, buckle your seat belts. I don't want to have to fish any freckled or sleep-deprived bodies out of the ditch." Alex chuckled.

  
They got to the coffee shop, a little eatery named Sky Coffee that looked very well-funded, despite being in the middle of nowhere.

They stepped up to the counter, and a young Asian woman about their age smiled at them.

She was wearing a very nice blue cashmere coat. John realized that she probably came from a wealthy family.

 

"Hi! My name is Eliza. What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have two triple espressos." Eliza looked at Alex, blushing a little.

"Two?"

"Yup," Alexander drawled lazily, smiling at her. Eliza flushed, grinned, and wrote down Alex's order on her pad.

 

"I'll have some tea. Do you have Earl Grey?" John felt a little uncomfortable. Did Alex even realize he was flirting?

"Yep. You want cream or sugar?"

"A lot of cream, please." 

 

"Okay. Ma'am?"

"I'd like a caramel mocha, and then a peppermint latte?"

"Maria will get your order up shortly." Eliza handed a girl her pad. The girl nodded and went into the back room, and a coffee grinder started. "Are you folks from around here?"

"Yes. We live in the camp over by the lake."

"Oh! That must be fun. What are your names?"

"I'm Alex Hamilton, and this is my boyfriend, John Laurens." Alex winked at her.

 

 John flushed a little at his title, which rolled so easily off of Alex's tongue, and shook Eliza's hand.

 

"Wait, you're Alex and John?"

"Yes . . ." Alex looked very confused.

"Do you know my sisters Angie and Peggy?"

 

"You're a Schuyler?!"

"Yeah, I'm adopted. Peggy refers to you two as  _'her favorite gay boys',_ and Angie is absolutely livid that neither of you gave her your text."

"That's Peggy," muttered Alex. Eliza prattled on for awhile until Maria came with the drinks and both of them had her email, text, SnapChat (even though neither of them even liked SnapChat), and her YouTube channel.

 

"Oh, also, it's Angie's birthday in a few days, and we're having a massive party, if you two would grace us with your presence. Lafayette and Hercules will be there too! We're all really excited." Eliza smiled at Alexander and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair.

"We'll be there," John said, wrapping an arm around Alex protectively. Alex was his. 

"You two are so cute! I'll see you at the party!" John sipped his tea and walked out of the door, still latched onto Alex.

 

"What the hell, man?" They were in their cabin.

"What?"

"You were flirting with Eliza? Look, if I'm not enough, all you need to do is tell me." John's voice broke at the last words, and he turned away. 

"I'm confused. Do you think I like her?"

"Well, yeah! It was written all over your face!"

"John." Alex sighed, pulled John down onto the floor, and started combing his fingers through John's hair, something that he knew John loved. That motherfucker. "I love you. I don't need anyone else but you. Calm down." John leaned back unconsciously into Alex's touch, and then cursed himself for letting Alex get off easily.

 

"You don't like her?" He turned around to face Alexander. Hamilton responded to the question by yanking John closer to him (by the hair, what the fuck?) and kissing him. Their lips moved against each other in a way that made John just want to melt into the floor and die. Alex pulled away, leaving John gasping like a fish and giddy.

"I don't like her. I promise, Jackie. How could I like her, when you're standing right next to me, being all perfect?" 

"I have no idea." John leaned in and kissed him again. And again. And again. _This boy is mine._

 

"Hi! So glad you could make it!" Eliza opened the door. Alex got tackled by Peggy from behind.

"MY GAY BOYS HELLO!!!!"

"Shit, Margarita, chill."

"Call me that again, Angie, and I will feed you your own arm. I don't care if it's your birthday," Peggy hissed, hugging John and disappearing into the massive mansion.

 

"Happy Birthday, Angie!" Alex handed Angelica her present. "It isn't much." Angelica opened it, and a pair of pink agate earrings tumbled out.

"Whoa. Holy shit, Alex, John, how did you -?" She was touched. 

"My dad hasn't closed his bank account for me yet. I intend to take as much money out as I can. We hope you like them." Angelica took out her earrings and put the agate ones in. They had been carved into hearts.

 

"Looks great on you!" Lafayette staggered up, holding a drink.

"Laf, is that champagne?"

" _Oui."_ They took a huge gulp.

"Lafayette, you're drunk."

" _Oui."_ They took another gulp. Laurens and Hamilton looked at each other and then laughed.

 

"Where's Mulligan?"

"Hammered at the bar. This is so not legal." Peggy popped out from thin air.

"Oh, come on!" Alex burst out. "You guys all got drunk without me? Are you legit?"

"You aren't," Lafayette said, slumping against the doorframe. Alexander looked fake hurt for a second, chuckled, and dragged Lafayette into the house.

"You're so drunk, Laf."

 

 

John was about to follow him in, when Eliza grabbed his arm.

"Can I talk to you?" Her face was serious.

"Sure." She led him out of the light of the house and party.

 

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground and twisting her hands. "I made a move on your boyfriend."

"It's fine." She looked up, a single tear tracking its way down her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't do it again. I understand. Alex has a certain magnetism to him. If you aren't careful, you end up like me - stuck to him like glue." Eliza laughed a little.

 

"So you aren't mad?" 

"No. I finished being mad a while ago." She pulled him into a tight hug. John stiffened. Eliza backed up quickly.

"S-s-sorry. I kind of wish you weren't gay. Girls like guys like you. All understanding and sweet." John laughed, throwing his head back, staring at the stars, feeling his curls brush his back and shoulders.

 

"Sorry. I'm taken. I'd really like to be better friends with you sisters, especially you." She grinned. "On one condition." Eliza's smile faltered a little.

"What? Strip poker on Fridays?" John grinned. 

"No, although seeing Alex in his boxers would be certainly interesting. Just stay away from my man and I would be glad to be your friend."

 

Eliza shrank at the gentle reproach, and then John patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and she smiled.

"John?" Alexander's voice called. "Hey, Jack, get your ass in here! Lafayette and Mulligan are fencing with bread!"

"Duty calls." Eliza smiled widely. 

"Race ya. First one there gets date night with Alex," she shouted.

"Oh _hell_ _no_." John took off sprinting.

 

When he finally reached his boyfriend (before Eliza, thank you), sweaty and panting and beaming, Alex hugged him around the waist and kissed his temple.

"The party is in the house,  _mon amour._ " 

"Sure,  _hermoso._ "

"I speak Spanish too. Did I tell you that?"

"Well, fuck. Now I won't be able to get _anything_ by you. Fucking trilingual genius." They turned to the party and the sound of laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and Mulligan's bread fencing completely from The Spirit of the Secretary by saltyspacerock. Read it, it's an amazing fic. The author is truly a master. Thank you for your inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life and feed my scrap of a soul. Especially if you have ideas. I'm literally begging you, I have no idea what to do.


	11. Son, Won't You Come Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Henry Laurens. He may actually be nice this time . . . never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inbox is frigging empty and it kills my shred of a soul so PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!
> 
> I'm going to put a super shocking chapter up and hope it freaks some comments out of you guys. Thank you for all of your past comments - they all made me happy. :)

 

 

 

 

<The morning after Angelica Schuyler's birthday party.>

 

"Jesus Christ, I'm so hungover!" Alex proclaimed, flopping down on the sheets and moaning pitifully. John chuckled, and then groaned when another stab of pain went through his head. he had woken up shirtless, draped over a bed, wondering how he got there.

"Damn, does Peggy make a good cocktail or what?"

"How does she even know how to do that? How can she even make a good cocktail? It's totally illegal!" John came over and sat down next to Alexander, who laid his head on John's lap.

 

Washington came into the cabin and knocked on the doorframe, which resulted in a loud groan from both of the boys.

"Wild partying last night?"

"Angelica's birthday party. Sorry, sir."

"It's fine, son." Washington dismissed John's apology with a wave. "I'm pretty sure every single boy your age does this at some point. Jacky did it, and you do it, and I don't care."

"We still have to do school, right?" Alex looked up.

 

"Yes." Hamilton kind of half-sobbed and buried his face in the soft blanket. "Did you think I would totally let you off? Just be out of bed by noon, ok?"

"Yes, sir." After Washington left, John's phone rang. It was the car alarm. Alex almost started crying.

"Is that your dad?"

"Unfortunately. Wait . . . he wants fucking FaceTime? Fifty-year old men use FaceTime? What the hell?"

"Tell him to go away," Alex moaned, grabbing John by the shoulders and shaking him weakly. 

"No, he'll just call me until I answer and then we'll have to listen to the frigging ringtone until we're both absolutely nuts."  

"Fiiine, but I have to be with you if you have another crisis."

"I can live with that." Alex was trying to be brave for him. The thought melted John's hungover soul. The car alarm stopped, and then started again almost immediately.

  

 _'My son._ _'_

"What the holy hell do you want, Henry?" John snapped. He hated how Henry said that John was his son like they had a totally normal relationship. "Sorry, I'm busy being hungover with my boyfriend. Make it quick."

' _I just wanted to see your face again, Jack.'_

"No, no, nope. You don't give a shit about me. Now tell me what you want before I block you."

' _Son, won't you come home?'_ Alex wrapped his arms around John's bare shoulders.

"I am home. I'm with Alex and other people that actually give a shit about my well-being." A squeeze from the warm arms around him.

 _'Martha and Junior both miss you so much. Your mother misses you. I miss you.'_  

"Ha," John choked. "You miss hitting me. You miss whipping me with your fucking _belt_ , all the while telling me it was for my own good." Was Henry in a car? "And stop with the repentance bullshit. You aren't sorry."

 _'Won't you believe me?'_ The car he was in stopped. He got out, still looking at John's face on the screen. ' _I'm at your camp now, Jack. Please just come home, and everyone will be fine.'_

"What the hell? Why are you _here_?"

"John, are these scars?" Alex interrupted. 

 

Things went to hell so fast after that. 

 

 John flew towards the door, shoved it closed, and turned the deadbolt as fast as he could. Peeking through the curtains, he saw Henry Laurens and two or three massive men walking up the path.

"John, are those fucking scars on your back?" Alex stood up, looking angry and concerned at the same time.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, they are." He turned to his phone. "I'm not coming with you, Henry. Burn in hell." John swiped his thumb over the red button, and the screen went dead.

 

 

George Washington sat at his desk, wondering how to get that idiot Laurens off of his case. He was doing the right thing by taking the two boys in, he knew. It was like he was a father again, and he rather liked it. He almost missed the object of his distressed thoughts storming past his window towards the cabin the boys were staying in. The thing that really caught his attention was the pistol at the man's belt. 

 

When Washington came running into the cabin, he was met with a terrifying sight. The door was broken down, and shards of the hinges lay strewn across the carpet. A panicked voice came from inside the bedroom.

 

"Dad, you're sick. We're going to get you to a hospital, okay? Just put the freaking gun down."

"You won't come home? You won't come home? I'll send you home, just see if I don't . . ."

" **NO!!** " There was a gunshot  and a shriek of pain. Alexander yelling in rage, and the sound of fists connecting with flesh. George Washington had never moved faster in his life.

 

"What the hell is going on in here?" John was lying face-up on the carpet, a pool of red liquid that Washington was pretty sure wasn't Kool-Aid spreading rapidly from a wound in his shoulder. His eyes were glassy with pain, but he was alive and conscious. 

Henry Laurens was staring at the ceiling, looking criminally insane. Being criminally insane.

Alex was fighting a man three times his size and somehow holding his own, furious.

Washington knew it then. Knew that the Senator from South Carolina had finally tipped over the edge, had shot his own son. 

 

The other man stepped into Alex's one man stand, and Washington could only watch, petrified, as Alexander was beaten unconscious.

George Washington dialed 911. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually legit sorry for this.


	12. Just Stay Alive, That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I log on, and I look at my inbox, and it says that I have 11 comments on this fic, and I almost hit the roof. THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!! PLEASE KEEP COMMENTING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cranked this one out so I'm sorry if there are a ton of typos.

 

 

 

The first thing that John heard when he woke up was Alexander shrieking almost hysterically, "BACK THE FUCK UP, YOU UGLY USELESS ASSHOLE. NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE."

"I can care about him too." _Jefferson? What the hell? What is he doing here?_

"Oh, hell yeah. You scared him almost to the point of no return, AND, OH YEAH, ACTUALLY FUCKING CAUSED THIS WHOLE FUCKING PROBLEM!"

" _Petit Lion_. Shut up. You're going to wake Laurens up." _Lafayette_.

 

John tried to move, and pain reached like little bolts of lightning through his shoulder and back. He groaned and fell back on soft white pillows. _I'm in a hospital?_

Alex stopped screaming at Jefferson, who John was starting to feel a little sorry for, and raced over to John's bedside.

"Give Hamilton a minute, guys." _Mulligan. Him too?_

And then Alex was grabbing John's good hand, and pressing it to his face with shaking hands, and repeating John's name over and over and over, and crying harder than John had ever seen or heard him cry.

"Is it just me, or have I seen this scene somewhere else?" John croaked.

"If you even say another fucking word I will never speak to you again," Alexander sobbed. "I am positively furious at you. You scared me so much, screw you John Laurens, how dare you..."

John rubbed away a few tears streaking their way down Alex's face with his thumb, and Alex leaned forward and captured John's mouth in his own gently. John kissed him back.

 

"Jefferson, Madison, Lafayette, Mulligan, the Washingtons, the Schuylers, and almost every single human being that has ever seen you within a six mile radius is in the waiting room."

 

"Will you first tell me what the hell happened after my dad decided to shoot me?" Alex took in a shuddering breath, laughed a little, and then choked and started sobbing again. It took him a few minutes to calm down.

Lafayette came in and put both of their hands on Hamilton's shoulders, smiling at John.

 

"S-s-so, your dad took a shot at getting charged with murder AND child abuse, failed, and then-"

 

"Hamilton tried to take on both of Henry's goons by himself," Lafayette interrupted. John laughed, which turned into a low moan as pain spiked through his shoulder. Alexander glared at Lafayette, and continued.

"And then Washington ran in and kicked ass."

"What? What did he do?"

"He shoved the two big guys aside, and ripped the gun out of your dad's hands, and pointed it at him, yelling about how much of a sick psychopath he was, and then the police came and took Laurens away."

"Where is he now?"

"It didn't take much to convict him, so now he's rotting in prison for a minimum of six to ten years. The court is also talking about treatment for insanity."

 

"Shit." John whistled through his teeth. 

"Should we let everyone in?"

"Tell Jefferson to make like a fucking drum and beat it," Alexander pouted. 

"Let him in, Alex," John said sternly.

"Fine," Alexander huffed. 

 

John almost got tackled by Mulligan and Peggy the second the door opened.

"Are you okay? Are you going to die? Is Alex going to have to date Jefferson because Lafayette betted that would happen if you died and god knows they're right about everything?"

"The day that happens, I think the world may end," Alexander snarled, glaring at Jefferson, who twisted his handkerchief and shifted his weight to his other foot, looking uncomfortable.

"Um, so. . . James and I just wanted to see if you were okay. We heard about the shit that went down, and I'm . . . er . . . I'm sorry for causing all that trouble."

"It's okay, Jefferson. Thanks for apologizing." 

 

"You were in an unstable condition for four days. We all thought that Alexander was going to finally lose it," Eliza almost whispered. "Since everyone he cared about on Nevis is now dead."

 

"THANKS FOR THE TIDBIT, BETSEY," Hamilton said through gritted teeth.

"How long was I out?"

"A long time," Washington said. "The bullet lodged in your shoulder blade, and the doctors had to surgically remove it."

"It's going to be awhile before you even think about walking," Martha informed him. 

"Well, that sucks." 

"Everyone got you something." Angelica gestured to a massive pile of wrapped gifts and cards.

"Whoa, damn!" 

"Young man, just because you almost got killed by your father does not mean that swearing is acceptable!" Martha said, getting a chuckle out of everyone.

 

"They can't surgically remove John's filthy mouth," Alex said, laughing.

"Says YOU?!" Jefferson almost shrieked. "You cussed like a sailor at every single debate class!"

"You should talk, Son of the South," Alex joked, attempting to be at least friendly for once.

"Immigrant."

"Why yes! But I didn't vote for Trump, did I? Couldn't say the same for your _parents_."

"OH SHIT. SOMEONE GOT BURNED," Peggy shouted.

"Did not," Jefferson yelled, chasing her around the room childishly. John sighed. 

 

"Okay, the wounded war hero says that he needs to sleep because dealing with y'all is tiring as fuck."

"How would you know that fucking is tir-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM, MULLIGAN," someone yelled. Everyone laughed.

"John needs to sleep, you guys. Get the fuck out," Alex shouted, shooing them all out. John felt Alexander kiss him on the forehead, and then sit down next to his bed.

"You need to sleep too," John murmured, but he was sleepy, and his eyes were closing.

 

Sleep enveloped him like velvet.

 


	13. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of John's free body piercing by his father (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist) and the start of a new chapter in our lovely boys's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making this into a series but have decided to ask for your opinions
> 
> Because I can never let this au go

 

 

John recovered with the speed that could only be called weirdly convenient. Within three days his color was back to normal, and he could talk for a long time without having to rest. Within 10 days he was out of the hospital and walking in short bursts. Within three months he was totally normal, the only sign of his father-inflicted wound a scar on his upper left shoulder. Alexander doted on him like a mother hen for as long as he could until John was able to tell him to stop.

 

Christmas. Washington helped them carry in a tree that John had hacked down on the edge of the property. They had a little-used fireplace in the wall of the cabin's living room, and John and Alex spent most of Christmas Eve curled up in front of a crackling fire, telling stories and watching movies on Alex's nearly fossilized laptop.

 

So John got Alex a new laptop for Christmas, which got him in return an ecstatic yell, arms flung around his neck, and a kiss. 

 

Alex got John a new sketchbook and a book from Barnes and Noble about Black Lives Matter and other activist movements, the thoughtfulness of his gifts making John only love Alex more, if possible. 

 

New Years. They got tipsy at the Schuyler's place _again._

 

Herc and Laf found time to come over for Valentine's Day, and they went on a double date. Alex got in a verbal smackdown with some asshole at the bar, which made everyone laugh.

Finally, it was almost summer.

 

John and Alex were used by now to the weird looks in public, the mother herding her kids to the grocery store who couldn't help staring at John peck a beaming Alex on the cheek before going to get more oatmeal for Martha, the man who coughed slightly when Alex leaned into John's shoulder and held his hand at the movies. 

 

Any shit they gave about those people had vanished when Henry Laurens pulled the trigger on his own son. They didn't care who knew anymore.

 

Eliza gave them all free coffee every time they got even remotely within eyeshot of her shop, and quickly grew to a little sister standing with both John and Alex. She still shot wistful glances at Alexander, but left them both alone, still as sweet and friendly as she ever would be.

 

Summer started. Alex and John had a calendar with red x's on the days before camp started and they could see everyone.

 

And then Lee had to get there early and ruin fucking _everything_. Not only did the son-of-a-bitch get there early, he insisted on rooming with the two boyfriends, to 'keep things decent'.

 

 

"Mr. Washington, forgive me, but WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL DOES THAT USELESS ASSHAT THINK HE IS DOING? John and I have 'stayed decent' all fricking summer!"

"I'm sorry, Alex, but Lee's family makes a substantial contribution to the camp. I don't like it either, but if I deny him, think of the ruckus that the entire Lee family will make." 

 

Alex knew that Washington was right, but that didn't stop him from complaining loudly into John's shoulder before they went to bed.

And since Nature, and it seemed, everything else, hated them that day, it started raining before they went to bed on the third night that Lee was rooming with them.

 

And this thunderstorm was not a drizzle.

 

Rain fell in alternating sheets and buckets outside, and Alexander was almost past reason, crying quietly under his covers and shaking like he was being tazed.

 

"Alex, Alex, chill, it's going to be fine. I have you, Jackie has you, okay?"

"Will you shut him up?" Lee grumbled.

"Will _you_ shut up?" John snapped. "Washington may let you get away with a ton of shit, but if the notion even comes into your mind that I will do the same, you got another thing coming, buddy."

 

He gathered the terrified Alexander in his arms and tried to soothe him, but then thunder would rumble or rain would whip against the windows and Alex would jump and press against John's chest.

"I'm drowning," Alex cried, shuddering as lightning flashed.

"No, you aren't. I know it's scary, but it'll be over soon. This is just a thunderstorm, not a hurricane."

 

"This is pathetic," Lee grumbled from his bunk. 

John could feel his face heating up  in fury and bit his lip hard.

"You didn't survive a fucking hurricane, you dumbass. So leave the person who did _alone_."

"Why do you even put up with him? He's so needy." The only reason John didn't jump down and  beat Lee to a pulp was Alex and the fact that Alex needed him.

 

"I know this is an alien concept to you, but I love Alexander. And he loves me. And I don't know what it's going to take to teach you that," John spat through gritted teeth.

 

It seemed forever until Alex fell asleep on John's lap, and Lee either slept or left him alone. Laurens slowly passed into a hardearned slumber.

 

 

When John woke up, Alex was tapping away at his new laptop at fucking _FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING._

"Baby girl, you were up all night because of the storm, so get y'all's ass into bed." John didn't even try to hide his accent. He deserved a break, it was five am and he had not even looked at a cup of coffee.

 

"If you really want me to," Alex sighed.

"I assure you, I do." Alexander closed his laptop, and walked over to the bunk bed. 

"Give me room, Jack?" The motherfucker looked at him imploringly with his large dark eyes.

 John grumbled, but when Alexander used his nickname the battle was pretty much over. He moved over, and Alex snuggled in next to him, kissed him on the nose, and closed his eyes. 

"Thanks. For looking after me last night, I mean, I..." John figured that the only thing he could do to get Alex to shut the fuck up would be to kiss him, so he did.

Alexander hummed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling him closer.

 

"Get a room, you two."

"We had one until you came along, you fucking princess," Alex muttered, breaking away from John for barely a second before kissing him again. 

"Hey, Alex. Mulligan and Lafayette are going to be here today."

"So Lee gets to pack?"

"Thank god, yes," Lee sniped from a corner of the room.

"My sentiments exactly," Alexander growled before diving to kiss John again.

"What the hell is Lee doing here?" A bang, and a hulking figure that could not be mistaken for anyone other than Hercules Mulligan trooped into the cabin.

 

"What the hell are you doing here at five thirty in the morning?"

"I'm just leaving right now," Lee said loudly. Milligan arched an eyebrow suggestively at John and Alex.

"Did Hamilton and Laurens ever-"

"AAAND WE'RE GOING TO CUT YOU OFF RIGHT THERE!" John almost screamed. "Fucking god, Mulligan, that took you, what, five minutes or less? It's too early for this shit!" 

"Laurens! So that's what Alex is lying on. How are you, man? Shaping up after your little flesh wound?"

"It could hardly be called a flesh wound," John muttered melodramatically.

Mulligan dumped his three suitcases onto his bunk, shooed the last of Lee out of the cabin, and plopped down next to the two boys, chatting until Laf got there at noon.

 

 

Laurens sighed, the wind ruffling his curly ponytail. It was so good to see his friends at camp again. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, expecting Lafayette or Hercules. Alex sauntered up to him, and kissed him gently before steering his love away towards their camp.

 

A few feet away, Franklin smiled to himself, and then refocused on his kite.

 

 


End file.
